


【亲子分/西罗马】墙垢

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【亲子分/西罗马】墙垢

黄昏的地中海是什么样子的？  
黄昏的地中海只是蔚蓝的。夕阳的暖不会渲染水，顶多只是泼洒在那个破旧的足球上。

安东尼奥贴在墙上，在烟雾里看着海水滚滚。他不怎么抽烟，只是偶尔想起会来一根。他在居民楼的最右边，旁边是一条肮脏的小巷子。这一块地方并不富裕，大多数居民和他一样——年轻、不富裕、无趣。但这里正对地中海，每个早晨他端着一杯牛奶趴在阳台上向下看，看古铜色皮肤的女人和摊开布摆商品的小贩。  
烟烧到尾，安东尼奥将它在地上捻灭。他转过身走向小巷，一个足球从他的眼前高速划过，在地上弹起，滚向海滩。那个足球沾满了泥土，破旧不堪。他在原地愣了三秒钟后注意到小巷里有个男孩用明亮的茶色眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他。那男孩个头偏矮，皮肤被太阳晒的黝黑，有一头乱糟糟的深棕色头发，穿着有些破损的栗色短袖和黑色短裤。

接着，男孩叽里咕噜、义愤填膺说了一大堆安东尼奥听不懂的语言，但大概猜测一下是各种各样的咒骂。  
他一脸疑惑地看着这个少年。他估计男孩只有16、17岁，但对于这个年纪的孩子来说他有些过于瘦弱。  
他大概在这里骂了接近一分钟，但安东尼奥一句也不回答。

“我不会说加泰语，加泰佬。”他突然用西班牙语讲到，显然他以为安东尼奥是加泰罗尼亚人。这是很多人会犯的显而易见的错误，人人见到安东尼奥都会以为他是加泰罗尼亚人。安东尼奥有时会与人小谈政治，又或出没于各种场合，甚至于政丨治色彩浓郁的球场。但他不是加泰罗尼亚人，他于14岁时来到了这里，在地中海的海岸边上。  
“啊，”安东尼奥笑道，“我不是加泰罗尼亚人，也不会加泰罗尼亚语。”  
“这样啊，西班牙佬。”男孩改口道。  
“不好意思你刚刚在讲什么，我没太明白。”他挠了挠头。  
“没事。”  
他们俩站在夕阳的落日余晖里，赤红的光打在他们头上。  
“我是安东尼奥，那是你的足球？”他指了指停在沙滩边上的足球。  
“是，是的。”  
“你是？”  
“和你有关系？”  
“我介绍了我是安东尼奥，西班牙人，不是加泰人。你不是西班牙人。”  
“嗯，意大利人。瓦尔加斯，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，”罗维诺指了指沙滩旁长椅上的一个男孩，“那是我弟弟，费里西安诺。”那个男孩背对着他们，望向地中海。

“喂！费里，费里西安诺！”他边比划边吆喝道，“球！在海边！”  
他的弟弟转过头和他挥挥手，站起身小跑去捡那个停在沙滩上、沾满沙子的破足球。距离有些远，安东尼奥看不太清那个男孩的长相，但是大体上和眼前的罗维诺很像，他的头发在最后的阳光里反着光，双眼瞪得大大的。  
“双胞胎？”安东尼奥扭回头，问道。  
“对，”罗维诺皱紧眉头，不耐烦地回答，“顺便，西班牙佬你闻起来像是掉进了烟缸。”

叫罗维诺的男孩从头到脚都透着傲慢和不耐烦，他丢下这句话和安东尼奥憋不住的笑声便跑去了海滩。他和他的双胞胎弟弟没有再踢球，肩并肩地走向另外一栋外壁泛黄的居民楼。罗维诺的发色即使在夕阳的干扰下也能看出比弟弟更深一些，个头也更矮一些。安东尼奥猜测他们是最近才搬过来的，这是他第一次在星期五的黄昏遇见这个奇怪的意大利男孩。

在这之后，每个周五的黄昏里，安东尼奥都能遇见这个暴躁的男孩。先是每次的一瞥或一点头，再到偶尔停下来的一句问侯，他们渐渐熟络起来。  
周五的黄昏对于西班牙人来说是周末的开始，他总是无所事事地贴在墙壁上展望着地中海，美丽的地中海。那对双胞胎不知道是从哪里冒出来的，安东尼奥总是能看到他们。有时他们并肩坐在沙滩旁的长椅上，但大部分时间都只是皮肤黝黑的罗维诺在阳光下随便地踢着足球瞎逛荡。  
罗维诺是个很奇妙的男孩，安东尼奥总是想。他想不到他们为什么会来西班牙，也无法推测他是否还在上学。意大利人的身上有一股让你难以拒绝的热情洋溢，安东尼奥有时会将西班牙人与意大利人放在一起比较他们的相似之处和不同点。尽管罗维诺看上去暴躁无比，甚至有时会很粗鲁，但是他在橙黄色的光里奔跑的影子会让人想起地中海那一头的国家。  
Platja de la Barceloneta无论哪天，也无论何时，永远都是熙熙攘攘。安东尼奥不是很喜欢这里的沙滩，所以他鲜少赤足踏上沙子，他觉得这儿金黄的沙子硌人又难受。他对于这海滩的喜好和罗维诺·瓦尔加斯很像，观察地中海，看着湛蓝在引力的作用下来回拍打着沙子。

“喂！”紧接着是砰的一声巨响，那是足球打在墙壁的声音，差一点点就打破了二楼的小阳台玻璃。  
是罗维诺，他一脚把球踹向安东尼奥旁边的墙壁。  
“嘿，嘿，注意点。”  
“知道了。“罗维诺不耐烦地摆了摆手，捡起地上的足球。这个球已经破旧的不成样，一天下来它已经占满了泥土和沙子，还有被踩过的痕迹。  
“你每天都在这儿？”  
“只有每个周五。”  
“你他丨妈的不会是摸清了我的时间吧？”男孩突然后退一步，皱起眉头。  
安东尼奥被他突如其来的质问逗笑了：“才没有呢，每个周五啊，我都在这里开始提前享受周末了呢。”  
罗维诺和安东尼奥一起依靠在墙壁上。居民楼的墙壁常年被地中海的潮气侵蚀，生出了无数肮脏的污垢，从根部蔓延至较高的楼层。海水的咸味是一种奇怪的沙龙香，让人愈来愈上瘾，留香也愈来愈顽固，像是半永久地附着在上面。  
“那就行。”罗维诺撇撇嘴，将足球放在地上。

“罗维诺？”安东尼奥盯着波涛起伏的地中海，“你为什么来巴塞罗那？”  
“……你又是为什么来巴塞罗那？”他挠了挠头反问道，“你不是说自己不是加泰罗尼亚人吗。”  
“我啊，我14岁跟父母从马德里搬来这里的。”  
“那他们现在在哪儿？”  
“我父亲早就意外去世了，母亲改嫁，现在住在Vila de Grácia*。我早就成年了，也有正当的工作，所以就出来住了。”  
罗维诺沉默了几秒，回答：“抱歉啊。”  
“没事。”安东尼奥笑道。  
“我也不知道我为什么要来巴塞罗那，”罗维诺咳嗽了几声，“我和费里西安诺从来没有见过父母，都是爷爷一把拉扯大的。但是不知道那不勒斯发生了什么，我和费里突然被送了过来，只有我们两个。”  
“可你还没有成年，没有监护人吗？”  
“有，从意大利和我们一起来的埃斯波西托（Esposito）大叔，算和爷爷是挚交吧。”  
“那你爷爷呢？”  
罗维诺沉默了一会儿，摇了摇头便不再作答，他亦不清楚。

他们一起沉默了一阵子。夕阳走的差不多，已经隐隐约约地能看到天的另一边那紧随其后的、浅色渐变成墨蓝色的黑夜。沙滩上的人也走的差不多，男人女人手牵手、拖拽着带来沙滩的背包，小贩开始收拾他卖的小商品，小孩子蹦蹦跳跳，他们的家人在后面慢悠悠地注视着。水不会因太阳的暖变色，至多是反射更多的光，晃得人眼无法直视太久。深色的污垢倒是因为阳光变了色，变得赤红无比。这个颜色对于墙垢来说，既暧昧又蹩脚。

安东尼奥觉得如果问罗维诺的学校会让自己看起来像是心怀鬼胎的人贩子。  
“费里西安诺呢？”  
“在家，准备演讲。”罗维诺摆弄着衣角，他们靠的并不远。  
安东尼奥自始至终都在凝望地中海，他也不晓得为什么。  
“你一直在看地中海。”罗维诺抬起头盯着西班牙人的脸。安东尼奥是典型的西班牙帅哥，棱角分明，漂亮明亮的绿色眼睛，还有很健康匀称的小麦色皮肤。罗维诺仅仅能对他的外貌作出以上描述，像安东尼奥这样的人在这里并不能说稀缺，但罗维诺确实只对这特定的一个人如尼古丁一样上瘾。  
“马德里可没有海呢。”  
“那你都来这儿……”罗维诺刚想算安东尼奥来到这里多少年，他才意识到他根本不知道西班牙人的年龄。  
“11年，到年末就12年了。”安东尼奥回答道，“你不也总是和小费里一起坐着看海嘛。”他笑眯眯地扭过头迎上罗维诺的绿眼睛，男孩迅速转过头对着大海，天色模糊了他的脸。  
“地中海的那一头有意大利，”他小声回答道，“想回去了吧，都已经一年多了。”

“想见到爷爷，想回家吃意大利料理，我受够海鲜和奇奇怪怪的料理了。”

“我想要填满地中海，也许这样就能见到意大利了吧。”

罗维诺蹲下身把球捡起来，揣在胸前，一本正经地看着最后一抹落日和大海。

“就用番茄怎么样？”  
“嗯？”他转过头一脸厌恶又疑惑地盯着安东尼奥。  
西班牙人笑道：“啊，啊，我只是想到了我阳台上种的小番茄。”  
“谁会在家里种番茄啊？”  
“你想看看嘛？”这算是一个邀请。  
“呃……”罗维诺看着手腕上的手表犹豫道，“既然你问了，那行吧。”

安东尼奥种的小番茄只结出了几颗，有几片叶子病怏怏地发了黄。它被种在一个棕色的花盆里，搁置在阳台的角落吸收着每日来自东方的阳光。西班牙人的小公寓里没有堆积太多东西，客厅里摆放着普通的木头家具，收拾得极度整洁的开放式厨房，还有一间干净利落的小卧室。几本西班牙语的杂志和书籍堆放在沙发旁边的书架上，茶几上的收纳袋里瘫倒着几包Lays薯片。  
安东尼奥打开电视，调新闻频道，随即走向厨房开始翻倒冰箱。

“你的番茄都蔫了，也没几颗，怎么填满地中海啊。”  
“这才刚刚夏季嘛，过阵子还会有更多的小番茄结出来的。”  
“哼……”罗维诺用手指轻轻地触碰几片刚刚生长出来的绿色嫩叶。  
“要不要留下吃晚饭？”  
男孩扭过头一脸狐疑地盯着安东尼奥，问道：“别告诉我是海鲜饭或者醋腌鳀鱼，我受够海鲜了，吃起来真的太恶心了。”  
“马德里杂烩怎么样，这是我会做的。你应该没有试过吧？”  
“那是什么？”罗维诺从来没见过。  
“是用豆类、肉类加上各种蔬菜和香料炖成的杂烩锅啦，汤很好喝的。”  
“呃……听起来有点恶心。”他皱了皱眉头。  
安东尼奥笑道：“那真是可惜，我的朋友都称赞我的手艺。”  
“我回去吃就好。”  
“拿你没办法啊，那来点火腿吧。”说着，安东尼奥转身在冰箱里翻找前几日买的火腿。前几天他去拜访母亲，顺道在Rambla de Catalunya附近买了一点火腿。它一直被冷落在冰箱里，安东尼奥没有吃几次。他薄薄地切下几片放在瓷白的碟子里，翻出两个叉子唤过罗维诺来吃火腿。

“你有试过吗，伊比利亚火腿。”安东尼奥轻声问道，男孩正在他前面低着头叉那薄片。  
“没有。”  
罗维诺并不比安东尼奥矮太多，只是俯身弯腰时近半个身子。他们一起站在厨房的操作台边，安东尼奥扶着大理石的边缘看着男孩狼吞虎咽着火腿。外面的天黑得彻底，油烟机和柜子下的橙黄色光线照亮着被擦拭得锃亮的操作台。安东尼奥的家中有一股描述不上来的香味，现在又再参杂了些火腿的气味。主持人和新闻的背景板模模糊糊地在电视上闪烁着，整个客厅都在安东尼奥喜爱的暖光灯下散发着暧昧温暖的暖流。

呼吸，呼吸里夹杂着微弱的吞咽声，紧张的吞咽声。

罗维诺的舌尖还残留着火腿腌制过的独特香味，唾液因盐分泌。他吻上去的那一刻在疯狂地、紧张地吞咽，喉结随之动着。火腿弥留的味道和突如其来的吻被一起丢给安东尼奥，他瞪大双眼，呆滞地盯着木头地板，而不是罗维诺吻上来的脸。罗维诺·瓦尔加斯下意思地贴上来、闭上双眼，趁安东尼奥的愣神撬开了对方的双唇去袭击舌尖和口腔内部。男孩皮肤的每个纹路他都看的清清楚楚，从眼下的干纹到鼻翼的毛孔，还有根根分明且卷翘的睫毛和颤动的眼皮。  
突如其来的一切在暖洋洋的灯光下变得更加暧昧软糯，纯色干净的墙壁上印着灯罩和杆子的影。电视机嗡嗡作响，地中海在外面的冷空气里翻滚着奔向沙滩和人行道。男孩向后退了几步，昏暗的、温暖的灯光打在他的额头和鼻梁上。

和夕阳下、地中海边的墙垢一样，变得赤红且暧昧旖旎。  
墙垢被烈阳的红色冲刷完毕，在黑暗的冷里静置，与身边之物窃窃私语，等待黎明的白光。

“罗维诺，你知道着代表着什么吗？”  
“我知道。”  
“你想清楚了吗。”安东尼奥用陈述句审视罗维诺。  
“你已经邀请我到这里了。”

Fin.

*Vila de Grácia是巴塞罗那的一个地区，毗邻Eixample（《巴塞罗那没有雪》设定里弗朗西斯与亚瑟居住的那个地区）。而此处安东尼奥与罗维诺设定为居住在El Poblenou附近左右几个地区，在地中海的沿岸。本人并不了解巴塞罗那当地的分区，似乎有大区和小区这样，也许有点类似我们这边的Ku-Ring-Gai Council和Gordon这种council和suburb的区别。  
Rambla de Catalunya上的火腿店也是真实存在，只是不记得名字叫什么。Rambla de Catalunya是格拉西亚大街西南方的后一条街，再至东南走衔接着兰布拉大道。

这一篇相对满意了一些，在衔接和细节上的处理相对能比之前的《情人港》好一些，但还是太弱了，表达不够到位。最近一直没有写出很满意的句子，也没有很满意的文章，拿最近的这些产出回馈读者是真的挺惭愧，我是菜狗。而且这一次为了不被p被迫改了不少句子和情节来着。


End file.
